


Reach

by TajaReyul



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cross-Generation Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Het, Infidelity, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-30
Updated: 2014-04-18
Packaged: 2018-01-17 13:55:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1390207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TajaReyul/pseuds/TajaReyul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco and Astoria have reached the point in their marriage where they no longer get their needs met by the other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Out of Reach

**Author's Note:**

> Both drabbles were originally written for HP_Humpdrabbles' Hump Madness competition. The first round prompt was "cuddle", the second round "forsaken". Unfortunately, I couldn't use the second drabble because they were supposed to be anonymous and these are definitely paired.

He watches her, as he has since she was a second-year, playing Beater for her house, which was once his house as well. The sunlight picks out the ginger highlights, normally invisible in her wild curls. Her grin flashes sharp and white against her brown skin as she slams the Bludger towards the Prides' Keeper.

Roxanne Weasley. She is magnificent.

He is a disgrace, a broken-down wreck of a man, forced by circumstance and his own poor choices to take a job as the Falmouth team Healer. Still, it gives him these little pleasures. Pleasures such as watching her fly, and soothing her inevitable injuries. She is very much like her father and uncle in her willingness to throw herself headlong into danger. He feels the old jealousy stir, thick like lust, and pushes it down. George is much changed these days, and Fred...

A great cheer rushes through the pitch and then he is in the changing room, treating the few serious injuries and passing the minor ones on to the trainers. She isn't there, but he knows where she'll be, Merlin help him.

"Why don't you ever kiss me, Draco?" she asks when he's nearly bent her in half and buried himself balls-deep in her hot, slick cunt.

"Kissing is too intimate," he manages to grunt.

"I'm not asking for a cuddle, just a kiss."

"We don't kiss. We fuck."

"We don't _have_ to fuck." She digs her heels into his shoulders for leverage and tilts her pelvis so he hits her g spot with every thrust.

"By all means, end this sordid thing we have. Send me back to my wife," he bluffs.

"She wouldn't know what to do with you if I did." He slams into her thrice more, and then she is coming. So is he.

Later, he is lying beside her, the sweat of his exertions nearly dry, when he says, "It would give your father an apoplexy if he knew you were shagging me."

"That's half of what made you worth the effort." Her smirk is cruel. It evokes the memory of her uncle and it instantly makes him hard again.

He rolls her over on her belly, drags her hips up and ruthlessly fucks her into the mattress. She comes twice more before he spills into her. After she leaves, he stares at the ceiling of the dingy, cold-water flat that the League provides as part of his compensation package and wonders just whom he's trying to punish by fucking her: himself, her, or someone who is now forever beyond his reach?


	2. Within Reach

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Astoria supposed she should thank her otherwise worthless husband for bringing the Weasley family so firmly to her attention.

Astoria smiled serenely as she walked through the ballroom. Everything was in order for the fundraiser that evening. With her reputation as première hostess of the wizarding world, success was ensured. The Harvey Ridgebit Dragon Reserve would finally be fully funded for at least another year. Her smile took on a secretive and self-satisfied cast as she anticipated how a certain dragonkeeper might express his gratitude for her efforts.

Later that night, firelight played over his freckled and tattooed skin as Charlie removed his dragonhide trousers.

"Like what you see?" he asked, turning slowly to show off.

"Maybe," she said archly, her gaze taking in his broad shoulders and firm arse.

She supposed she should thank her otherwise worthless husband for bringing the Weasley family so firmly to her attention. If Draco hadn't forsaken their marriage vows to sniff after that young Quidditch player, Astoria would have never looked twice at Charlie.

A hard expression settled on his blunt features. "Is this a game for you, Mrs. Malfoy? A bit of rough to giggle over with your society friends?"

"And what if it is?" she challenged.

"You're quite the spoilt brat. I should take you over my knee," he growled.

"You wouldn't dare!"

He did dare, and every stroke of his belt made the fire in her burn that much hotter.

"You like that," he said, sounding surprised. Then he practically purred, "Oh, Astoria, we're going to have so much fun."

She moaned in response and soon he was holding her arms for leverage and fucking her relentlessly from behind. The angle of penetration hit her sweet spot with every thrust, driving her over the brink. He kept on fucking her through her orgasm and into another. Her arms were aching by the time he'd rammed those last few thrusts into her, swearing as he came.

"You want your husband to know about this?" he asked once they'd both had enough. "Because I can drop a few hints the next time I'm home for a family celebration. The news will find him."

"I don't think so. I may have set my sights on you in the first place because I wanted to make him jealous, but now that I have you within my reach I think I want to keep you all to myself."

He snorted derisively. "Dream on, Astoria. I'm not a one-woman man."

"That's not what I meant, you brute. Rather unreasonable of me to insist on fidelity from you when I'm married to another man. No, I only meant that his jealousy is no longer my motivation for fucking you."

"And what, pray tell, is your motivation for fucking me now?" He made the word sound every bit as filthy as the act had been.

"The sheer pleasure of it, Charlie. Nothing more, nothing less."


End file.
